


The Bitch On The Beach

by FFFORI



Category: John Wick (Movies), Point Break (1991)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Big Gay Mobsters, Choking, Doggy Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Urination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: Santino找到了一卷录像带，发现了John过去的一点小故事...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "We're just gonna fuck you up."

_ 在不忙的时候，Santino会在晚饭后坐进他自己私人别墅的影院里，倒上一浅浅一杯白葡萄酒，有时候会是红葡萄酒。但是今天晚上他选了加冰块的百利甜酒，不为别的，他今天突然想吃甜食。 他在真皮的宽大座椅上找到了一个舒服的位置，把饮料放在手边，然后按下了遥控器的开始键。 _

_ 影片开头的画面晃动的厉害，也不是特别清楚，像是用90年代那种手持摄像机拍摄的。开头镜头对着一片沙地，看来拍摄的人还没对准想要的景就急忙开始了，背景有海浪声和嘈杂的人声。 _

_ “哇哦，这太疯狂了，瞧瞧他。”一个年轻的男声笑得厉害，镜头对准了一个光裸的屁股，屁眼里一根粗大的棕色鸡巴正在抽插着。然后镜头慢慢抬起来，扫过屁股主人的全身。这个屁股属于一个跪趴在沙滩上的男人，穿着紧身的长袖冲浪服，看起来出水还没多久，湿水让原本紧身的衣服更贴合身体曲线了：男人的腰很细，而且还被一只棕色的大手掐着。 被操的男人穿着的潜水服包裹住了他的整个躯干和四肢，但是现在他屁股那块的衣服被划开，好让鸡巴插进去。 _

John没反抗几下，就被Warchild用细绳勒住勒脖子。他在Warchild强壮的身体和手臂间挣扎，用脚蹬着沙地。他一只手紧抓着Warchild的手臂，企图用另一条手肘向后击打困住他的男人。他的反抗没有丝毫的作用，反而引得另一个男人用拳头重击他的腹部。他疼的弯下腰，却被喉咙上的绳子勒的没法呼吸。他又挣扎起来，但是在禁锢他的人眼里他的扭动可以算得上是调情。身形修长的男人在挣扎的的时候臀部不断地蹭到身后男人的胯。在被困的男人意识到自己蹭到了什么东西上的时候，他惊讶地睁大眼睛，更多的还是恐惧。

“你知道水从里你脸上浇下来的时候你的表情吗？”Warchild在John耳边压低声音问，还恶劣地把舌头伸进John的耳廓里舔弄，John被他的动作弄得发抖，却被男人固定在原地接受男人半硬阴茎的摩擦：“你看起来就像在感谢有人射在你脸上。”他一只手牢牢拽住John脖子上的细绳让他喘不过气来，另一只手则伸到John的屁股上捏了一把：“操，你的屁股又紧又翘。”Warchild掏出随身的小刀把John屁股那块的布料挑开一个口子，之前揍了John的男人现在开始猛踢John的膝盖后面，John被迫跪倒在沙滩上。Warchild从刀划开冲浪服，他只割破了John屁股那一块的：“我们得给你上一课，你可别忘了说谢谢。”

John根本没法挣扎，他脖子上被绳子勒着，加上跪趴的姿势，他现在看起来就像一只宠物狗。只要男人察觉到了他想要反抗，就会拽紧手里的缰绳，让John呼吸困难。有人伸手摸上John的胸部，用两只手开始揉捏。John的屁眼因为刺激而紧张地收缩起来，这被Warchild看到了，他用粗糙的手指摩擦着John的肛门，然后慢慢地通了进去，同时他还大声地向同伴宣布：“他屁眼一张一合的，操，他喜欢被玩胸。”Warchild的手指在John的屁眼里细细地抽插着，同时摸索着John的内壁：“你里面真烫，别想着反抗了，很快你会爽的眼泪都流出来，摇着屁股求鸡巴操你。”

“不！你们休想！”John喊破了音，他惊恐地发现，海滩上其他的冲浪者并没有来阻止这场强奸，他们坐在原地，笑着对这里指指点点。身体里的手指突然按上了一个地方，John体内的酸胀突然被尖锐的快感缓解。他身体一僵，不可控制地战栗起来并试图加紧双腿。他哆哆嗦嗦地回头，瞪大眼睛：“我...你干了什么！”

“快看啊！他自己夹紧了屁眼！”Warchild没有理会John，他抽出自己的手指，向同伴展示手指上面晶莹的液体：“我们的小婊子已经湿了。”他扶着自己的阴茎插了进去，他真的很硬，John的屁眼火辣辣地疼，他忍不住嘶嘶吸气去缓解疼痛。

“我他妈得把这个录下来。”一个发色和枯草一样的男人看起来像是从梦里猛然惊醒过来：“我他妈一定得录下来。”他嘟囔着在自己的背包里翻找着，然后拿出来了一个手持摄像机。他打开来检查了一下电池和内存，发现还都够用，便急忙按下了开始摄像的按键，以至于他没有立刻意识到镜头还没有对准动物一样四肢着地的John：“哇哦，这太疯狂了，瞧瞧他。”他把镜头对准John的小屁股，Warchild已经开始抽插了。他操的动作幅度很夸张，力度像是一定要把一块错误的拼图塞进一个不属于它的地方。Warchild一手捏住John的腰，一手像调教没阉的小公马一样拽紧了John脖子上的缰绳，这把John勒的两眼翻白。有人在旁边开玩笑：“牛仔！我喜欢这头小母牛！”

“他可不乖了不是吗？我看大家都有机会。”

John疯狂地摇头，嘴里发出哭叫。可是一另一个强壮的冲浪者捏住了他的下巴，不让他晃动头部，那男人在John的面前掏出自己裤裆里的阴茎，然后随意撸动了几下。男人已经很硬了，他刻意在John面前放慢了上下套弄的动作，然后把沾满腥膻液体的手捂在John的口鼻部，再以相当缓慢的动作把剩下的液体擦在John的脸上。他握住坚硬的性器的根部，然后用这根东西去拍打John的脸颊。因为John脖子上勒着的绳子和他的下巴被牢牢捏住，John只得去承受那条滚烫而散发着强烈气味的肉贴在自己的脸上，并且上下滑动，黏液在皮肤上凝固，John脸上的皮肤变得紧绷。他张开嘴企图在男人下体的味道中呼吸新鲜些的空气，男人却捅进了John的嘴里：“我劝你别咬下去，要不然我会来当你的牙医，不需要预约的那种，而且拔牙的时候可没有麻醉。”John低声啜泣起来，他太害怕了，只能按男人的命令用嘴唇包起牙齿，然后轻微地前后摆动头部让口腔粘膜去摩擦另一个男人的性器。John从来不知道一个男人的鸡巴可以这么大，他自己手淫时摸过自己的，在更年轻的时候和同性好友躲在被窝里给对方撸的时候也摸过别人的。可是握在手里是一回事，吃在嘴里又是另一回事了。

他不得不很小心地动作，因为身后的Warchild还在插他。现在他的屁眼已经没有在缺少润滑时那么痛了，而是开始又麻又痒起来， 肛口的肌肉会因为男人的抽插而感到微小的快感，他感觉自己的身体深处渴望着被撞击。John试图专注于吞下面前的阴茎，他真的做到了：他嘴唇碰到了微凉阴囊的松弛皮肤，这让他被噎到，他条件反射地干呕起来。（途中他还是小心地用嘴唇包着牙齿防止它们磕到男人的阴茎。）喉咙肌肉的收缩显然让男人很爽，他嘶嘶地吸着气，抓紧了John的头发把自己的胯部往他脸上撞：“操，你全吃进去了。”John两边的腮帮被阴茎撑的鼓起来，舌头被柱身压着，一旦上翘时想放松一下就会舔到那根东西。男人又狠狠插了几下，他是被一个同伴给赶走的：“还有人排队操他的嘴呢！你不要在第一轮就射在他嘴里。”男人骂骂咧咧地抽出自己的阴茎，掐着John的脸颊逼他伸出舌头，然后握住自己的鸡巴拍打着John的舌面。拍摄者兴奋地凑过来，将摄像机对准了John的脸。John这才知道这场强奸都被拍下来了，他无助地哭了出来，却被嘴里的前液呛到，鼻孔里冒出一个小小的，阴茎分泌物做成的泡。


	2. Chapter 2

John感到身后的阴茎抽了出来，脖子上绳子的力道一松，但是很快又变紧了。他身后换了一个人，而John知道的原因是因为他感觉到那根阴茎的形状和大小变了。比上一根要小一点，因为它没法填满自己被操开的屁眼。空气漏进去，他哆嗦着夹紧了肛口的肌肉。这行为引来了这群人大声的羞辱和对正在操John的那人的嘲讽：“反思一下自己吧！你的鸡儿都不够填满他的屁股！”

“操！操！是他都被操松了。我会把他操的更松！”男人非常生气自己的同伴质疑自己的性能力。他把自己的阴茎抽出来，把John翻了一个面，让他大张着双腿平躺在沙滩上。然后男人换上了自己的手指插进John的洞里。John惊恐地发现男人在伸了四只手指进来以后还不准备停下。他猜到男人要干什么了。他是这场强奸的受害者，可他心里有一个小小的声音让他承认他喜欢这个：投降吧Johnny，你喜欢很多男人在大庭广众之下轮流操你的屁眼，你会被录下来，他们会在以后无数的夜晚看着你被射满精液的脸手淫。但是光想象这个画面能让你硬起来不是吗？这想法很危险但是很刺激，而你喜欢危险的东西。

John尽量放松下来不让自己受伤，男人把整个手掌都塞了进去。John觉得不是特别疼，因为他的屁股已经被别的男人的精液给好好润滑过了，但是这个感觉很奇妙，他被填的太满了，肛门处褶皱的肌肉被撑的平滑而光亮。John大声尖叫着射了出来，他的泪腺不受控制地分泌出眼泪，身体颤抖着，努力想蜷缩起身子但是这反而缩紧了腹部的肌肉，让粗糙坚硬的拳头更用力地碾过自己的前列腺。他这辈子从来没有经历过这么剧烈的高潮，他身体抖的像触了电，哭叫着射出来一波又一波。而男人现在仅仅是把手掌握成了拳头，还没有开始抽动。John的双腿绞上男人的胳膊不让他把拳头抽出去。

那群人反而被John的动作给吓到了，他们一时愣在那里，直到John开始呻吟，用脚尖挑逗男人的下巴。他们这才反应过来。有人直接脱下裤子对着倒在地上的John手淫，把精液射在他的胸膛和腹部。John的双手在空中胡乱地挥舞，直到他抓住了一个人的脚踝，然后他的手迫不及待地向上去摸索阴茎所在的位置。

有人掏出了黑色的马克笔。这种马克笔的广告词说它能书写于纸张，木材，玻璃和皮革上。“皮肤也行吧？”有人问道。“就你他妈废话多。”别人回答的很快。他们开始动手切割John的冲浪服，覆盖着躯干和下半身的布料基本都没有了，剩下的黑色布料也只是徒增色情。

他们把John翻过来，期间他的屁眼里还插着男人的拳头。拿笔的人小心翼翼地在John左半边的屁股上用大写字母写下“W”和“H”，然后在他右半边的屁股上写下了“R”和“E”。“你他妈是真正的艺术家。”有人称赞道。大家开始抢夺那支笔，纷纷在John的身体上留言。

“上一次我他妈看见这么多人手写留言还是在高中毕业典礼上。”

John的身体变成了一个留言板。他屁眼里的拳头已经抽出来了，换上了另一个男人的阴茎。但显然这根阴茎也没法让John再感到什么特别的了。他真的成了一只需要被调教的顽皮的小母马，被牛仔们轮番骑着，直到自己射不出来稀薄的水，他屁眼里的阴茎也没有停下来过。John被人翻来覆去地玩，有人把他平放在沙地上，然后握住他的脚踝把John的双腿往John的躯干压去。他们没想到John的身体柔韧性极好，这一压John的阴茎几乎碰到了John的嘴唇。于是男人使了一点力：“含住。”他命令道。John照做了，他艰难地伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的龟头，这刺激的他屁眼一张一缩，然后他含住了自己的龟头。只能这么多了，他没法吃下更多。男人开始操他，他的阴茎几乎是直上直下，John频频被自己的龟头噎到。John的前列腺被刺激地已经射不出来东西了，他感觉到自己身体内部发痒，阴茎处传来强烈的尿意。

这太过了。他哭了出来，蹬着腿试图让男人停下。他摇头，可是因为嘴被龟头堵住而只能发出呜咽。男人更用力地碾过John前列腺的位置。John崩溃地尿了出来，他没有及时吐出自己的阴茎，他被自己的尿液呛地剧烈咳嗽，他的肠道随着他咳嗽的动作紧缩，咬着男人的阴茎不让他拔出来。还有大半尿液喷在了John的脸上，他真的哭了出来，随后男人的行为让John哭完了十年份的眼泪。男人在John肠道深处射精，随后把阴茎抽了出来，John以为这一切都要结束了，可是男人拔出来的动作突然停下，他的龟头还留在John的身体里。男人还抓着John的脚踝，但是他分开了John的双腿，把John泥泞的屁眼展示给大家。

这一切都被手持摄像机尽职尽责地录了下来。但男人还是问摄像的人：“你录下来了吗？你都录下来了吗？”得到肯定的答复以后，他招呼着摄像师靠近一点：“你他妈的肯定不想错过这个。”

围观的人们一开始还不知道发生了什么，他们看见John的表情变得极度恐惧，他疯狂地摇着头，尖叫着，手指在沙地上抓出深深的沟壑。然后男人拔出了他的阴茎，人们看见John的屁眼中涌出大量的液体，把那一块沙地都浸成了深色。

_ 录像到这里就停止了。画面停留在John大开着双腿朝镜头展示他合不拢的屁眼。Santino的酒早就喝完了，冰块也都化成了水。 _

_ _

_ “你喜欢这片子吗？我没想到你连看着自己被操的样子都能硬。”他面向自己身旁的John。John被绑在椅子上，穿着他日常的那套西装。尼龙绳勒在他丰腴的乳肉上，John的嘴里被塞了他自己的内裤，即使他想，他也没法回答Santino的问题。 _

_ _

_ “我不知道您看的是否还尽性？”Santino突然开始说意大利语，John明显颤抖了一下。他在椅子上小幅度地扭动着。 _

_ _

_ “看来您挺喜欢您屁股里的大玩具的。” _


End file.
